


Of Foxgloves and Other Pretty Things

by Akita_J



Series: Poetry by my favorite characters [1]
Category: Dark Angel
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Poetry, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 08:51:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12503600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akita_J/pseuds/Akita_J
Summary: By AlecAlec decides to write a poem to express the feelings he likes hiding in the wake of the battle that is coming to Terminal City.





	Of Foxgloves and Other Pretty Things

Heads rolling down the concrete  
Trying to find my purpose  
An unstoppable murderous machine  
Cold Metallic  
Emotions that take  
to apathy  
Too inhuman to love  
But prepossessing enough to lust after  
Falling for my factitious facade  
Too blind  
To see the the imperfections in a flawless face

Heads hung  
Like the Foxgloves  
In your luscious spring  
Forgive me  
Or don't  
The Exhaustion is setting in  
Too much  
The world ablaze  
Like the inferno  
That took your final expiration

Don't worry I will join you soon  
For in this hour  
My last battle  
Will commence  
I aspire  
For my sacrifice to save hundreds  
I'll see you soon  
Beautiful flower  
For why is it  
I survive  
When you had to wilt in an ashen array.


End file.
